


All We Have Left

by Island_Girl97



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack, Human!Guardians, M/M, Older!Hiccup, War!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_Girl97/pseuds/Island_Girl97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Hiccup, a solder in war came across a young boy and his horse? Will he be able to save Jack from the horrors that comes with war, or will he loose what he just found? (I SUCK as summaries, have a little faith in me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, another HiJack from me  
> I really should update my other stories... Anyway I hope you like this one and I promise to try and update my other stories :)

My name, is Jack. I’m 16 years old and three years ago I lost everything. My home, my parents, my sister.. Everything, except my horse. Her name is Wind, she’s been my best friend for six years. But now, I’m gonna lose her to, all thanks to the war that changed our lives forever...

-0- 

I have seen a lot of different faces, both old and young. But one thing they all have in common is their expressions, no one shows a smile or a laugh. Why should they? When the only reason they’re here is because they are gonna sacrifice themselves or their horses to the war. 

Soldiers call me ‘Sir’, but you can call me Henry, or Hiccup. I’m one of the younger soldiers here, but still I’m ”above” everyone else. See, my father is the leader of this battalion, and I do have the strongest and fastest horse, but that’s not the point. 

There where two different lines to keep order in the camp, one for new recuts as soldiers and one for new horses. In the middle of the lead with horses was a small golden/brown horse with matching mane and tale, he seemed really distressed, but I couldn’t blame him since he was being lead by one of the soldiers. I don’t wanna brag, but aside from myself there is like only five more soldiers that knew how to handle horses. 

The horse was small, much smaller than all the other ones and I really hope they don’t see the small horse fit to pull the canons...

-0- 

This was it. We came this far, only for it to end.   
I had to find her, my loyal, beautiful Wind, with her golden-brown coat and matching mane and tail. Her big dark eyes that seemed to be able to read my mind. 

We made it for three years, and now we’ll be separated once and for all. And never see each other again. Not if I don’t find her! 

I ran as fast as I could to find the soldiers’ camp and take my horse back, she was to small and young to be in war! She has no way of survive! That thought made me run faster, my cheek stung where one of the soldiers had slightly cut me and my stomach hurt from the blow I received after I struggled to not let them take Wind with them. 

I reached the edge of the forest and.. There finally I found the camp, now I had to find my friend. I passed people, both men and women, (luckily I saw no children) and a lot of horses, I bumped into someone, a man at least twice my size but continued. My eyes was glued to the line of horses in hope to find Wind and when I did I couldn’t stop myself from shouting for her. 

”WIND!” Everyone around my looked my way but I didn’t care, Wind turned her beautiful head towards me when she heard my voice and reared high on her hind legs to escape from the soldier that held her. I was about to run to her when someone grabbed me from behind and more soldiers tried to get Wind under control. I struggled until I got a hard slap across my face. And someone was standing in front of me. 

”What do you think you’re going?” the man asked, but I din’t listen, my bran stopped working when I saw someone whip Wind when they couldn’t get her under control. I looked at him when I received a second slap. He repeated the question and I glared at him, he was one of the men who took Wind from me in the woods. 

”I want my horse back!” I spat, and another man walked to us, it was the same man I ran into before, when he reached us he punched me in the stomach, not hard but not lightly either. 

”That was for running into me brat! Now, tell me why the hell you cause trouble at my camp and scaring the creatures.” 

”I’m scaring them?! Have you looked yourself in a mirror lately?” Okay maybe not the smartest thing I could had said but I wasn’t thinking. And I was punched in the stomach for the third time that day, and now he didn’t hold anything back, I would have crumpled to the ground if the man behind me hadn’t hold me upright. I’m pretty sure he would hit me again if it wasn’t for the voice calling out. 

”ENOUGH!” I looked up and saw a young man approaching. 

”Sir Haddock!” the man in front of me said and saluted. ’Shit now I’m in real trouble’ I thought and closed my eyes. Waiting for some kind of punishment.

-0- 

When I watched the camp from the hill I stood I saw someone at the edge of the forest, believing it was an ambush I reached for my sword until I saw it was a boy, he couldn’t be much older than 17, he wore old brown pants, a white shirt and a dark short cloak with a hood over his head. He run into the camp and shouted something sounding like a name, and when I saw the small horse react I concluded a connection between the boy and horse. 

I watched as the boy was stopped in his run by two of my soldiers, one held him in place and one stood in front of him. I was unable to see what was happening but when General Fall - lead of this camp - approached I new that was bad news. I watched and saw him punch the kid two times before I had to interfere. I mounted my black stallion and rode down the small hill. 

”ENOUGH!” I shouted when I dismounted my horse. The three men and the kid looked at me and the two not holding the boy saluted. ”What is the meaning of this?!” I asked 

”This brat broke into our camp and is an disturbance for both soldiers and horses alike. What are your orders for him sir?” The soldier behind the General asked. I looked at the kid, and now up close he couldn’t be more than 15, his face was dirty and he had a cut and bruise on his cheek. But it was his hair and eyes that made me throw a second glance at him, his eyes had the iciest blue color I’ve ever seen, and his hair was dirty but I could clearly see how white it was suppose to be. Never in my whole life have I’ve seen someone that young with white hair. 

I was about to ask the boy what his intentions was when someone cried out and someone else shouted, I turned and saw the small brown horse had broken free from the soldiers and headed straight towards us, The General and the two soldiers took a step back while I stood my ground. This gave the kid a chance to break free himself and he run to the horse before we could stop him. 

-0- 

When I took my chance to escape I ran to Wind and tried to calm her down, she was stressed, hurt and scared, just like I was. 

”Hey, hey it’s okay girl, shh. Easy Wind.” I whispered to her and petted her forehead and neck. The man that punched me took a step towards us but the young man held up his hand to stop him. I looked at him, he had auburn hair and green eyes, and his face was covered in freckles. 

”Please don’t take her, she won’t survive.” I pleaded when someone took her rains from me and pushed me aside. The young man looked at me with a pained look and opened his mouth to say something when the man that whipped Wind walked forward with an angry look on his face. 

”Sir this creature is dangerous, we are unable to get it under control. We have took shoot it.” No, No NO! 

”No! She’s not dangerous, she’s just scared. Please don’t kill her.” I cried, I felt tears well in my eyes as I watched the soldier take out his gun. ”NO PLEASE!” 

”Doesn’t matter kid, if we don’t kill it the war certainly will.” 

”Fire that gun and that will be the last thing you do here.” The young man finally said, I signed relieved and looked at him. 

”Sir?” the gunned man questioned 

”I will take it over from here. Give me the horse.” he took Wind’s rains

”But sir, that horse is-” ”Save it, I don’t want to hear it.” the young man looked around and shouted ”Get back to work everyone” before he looked at me ”Follow me” I gulped and nodded. Even if he seemed nice he might dislike that he had to interrupt his own work.. 

What if he was gonna separate us himself? what if he will hurt Wind? If one thing I’ve learned the last three years is that to never trust strangers. And this man was a stranger, even if he helped us. 

-0- 

Idiots, the whole lot of them. I rolled my eyes at the soldiers’ useless tactics. And by the way, what the hell is a child doing all alone at times like these? I looked at him and found his eyes glued to the ground again, and was he.. Shaking? 

”Hey, you okay?” I asked softly. 

-0- 

”Hey, you okay?” 

The soft voice shook me out of my thoughts, I looked at the man ”Yeah, I’m fine, I’m just gonna lose my one and only friend to some stupid soldiers!” I realized to late what I said and cringed. ”S-sorry I didn’t-” 

”Hey, It’s okay. No offense taken.” he interrupted with a smile and gave me the rains. I nodded and looked at Wind as I took her rains. She calmed almost immediately. 

”What’s her name?” 

”Huh?” I was taken aback at the question, the man only smiled 

”Her name?” he asked softly, while we walked through the camp. ”Just because no one else cares about the horses around here doesn’t mean I don’t. I have a horse on my own just so you know.” He nodded towards the black stallion that fallowed us. 

”Oh.. Um.. Wind, her name is Wind. Um.. If you likes horses, why are you doing this to them. And to their owners?” His smile faded and he frowned, Shit maybe I shouldn’t ask that. 

”I don’t know. My father’s in the lead so.. And someone has to make sure the horses are taken care of before going out in war.” 

-0- 

After I said that the kid’s smile disappeared, and he bit his lower lip, I quickly changed the subject 

”How are you feeling, I saw the General giving you some punches, and your cheek.” he nodded to the bruise and cut. 

”It’s fine, It hurts a little but I’ve been through worse...” I stayed quiet for a while before another question popped up in my head. 

”Did they forcefully take her from you?” 

”Yeah” he whispered, before his eyes seemed to harden ”They won’t be able to control her, she’s not one to be controlled, If you show her that she can trust you she’ll listen. Not otherwise.” 

”I know, Toothless is just the same.” he said and nodded to his own horse. The black stallion trotted up to us when he heard his name. ”Without trust there’s nothing. That is what the idiots here don’t understand.” 

-0- 

The kid chuckled slightly when I called my own men ‘idiots’. We arrived at my tent and I looked at him 

”What’s your name kid?” He bit his lip 

”Jack” he whispered 

”Well Jack, I’m Henry, but you can call me Hiccup if you want.” He gave me a confused look ”Don’t ask.” I chuckled then turned serious when Jack looked up at me with his big blue eyes 

”She can’t be in war” he whispered softly ”She’s not strong enough, as the soldier said, she won’t survive. Please don’t make me give her away, she’s all I have...” he whispered the last part so quietly I almost missed it. 

”I can’t promise anything, but I’ll see what I can do.” Jack’s face brightened when I said that. 

”Thank you” the smile he gave me was enough to make me want to help him and his horse.


	2. Authors Note

Hey guys, long time no see… I haven’t been able to write anything for a _really_ long time. I’ve been busy with work and life, and last month we had a tragedy in our family, so I haven’t been motivated to write.

This is unfortunately not an update. I wanna know how many that wants me to continue this, It’s sad but otherwise I’ll just let this go down the drain. I still don’t really have any motivation to continue, but if you want me to then I’ll do it. I’m not really into this fandom anymore, but it’s easy to go back to it if that’s the case.

The thing is, my computer glitched, and more or less stopped working, so a while ago I got a new one, but my old one was a Mac and now I have a Windows, and all my fanfictions are more or less gone, I’m unable to open them. I remember almost what I had written already, but I’ll have to rewrite everything.

So, if you want me to continue my RotG and HTTYD fanfics please let me know, otherwise I wont bother to write more of these, I wont remove them and I’ll still write, but probably only _Voltron- legendary defender_.

I’ll send this to all of my stories on both Fanfiction and AO3;

_New School, New Life_

_Prince and His Farmer_

_2 Boys, 1 Heart_

_All We Have Left_


	3. Authors Note 2

**Hey everyone.**

 

I have good news. I will continue all of my stories, I’m not sure when they’ll be up, but it won’t be to long ^^

 

I am rewriting what’s already uploaded on my computer and I am making some tiny changes. You won’t have to reread them if you don’t want to, it won’t be anything big. I’ll just correct the wrong grammar, maybe cut down some conversations and change the accents a little.

 

I’ll remove the A/N when I update the stories.

 

See ya ^^ (ps: next time you hear from me it wont be an Authors Note)


	4. Authors note, last one.

Hey everybody, long time no see I guess… You know what the first thing I told myself was before I published any story? That no matter what I won’t abandon anything, I will continue them until they’re done because I know the feeling when someone ends a story you’re reading.

 

Guess I’m letting myself down then. I’m so sorry for doing this but I won’t continue with this. I have tried to get back into it and I’ve been going back and forth more times then I can count if I should continue or not. I’ve lost my interest for RotG and HTTYD, and I don’t have the motivation to write anything for fandoms I’m not watching. Hell- I’m barely motivated to write stuff for the fandom I’m into right now.

 

I should have done something sooner with this, so you guys wouldn’t have to wait this long- but writing fanfictions haven’t really been a priority for me these last couple of months, so once again I’m sorry for talking this long to make up my mind for real.

 

If anyone have an idea of how to continue then you’re more then welcome to take over for me^^

 

Unless you’re in the Voltron- legendary defender or Final Fantasy XV fandoms we won’t see each other anymore, take care guys<3

 


End file.
